Lord Silas Hawktree
"Every mistake I make as a lord gets people killed and ruins lives. Therefore, I must make no mistakes." - Silas Hawktree Background Born the first day of winter, 1327 A.P. to Tristan and Ayleth Hawktree in the city of Pulvi. He has one sister, aged 15 and one brother aged 9. They both reside in Pulvi with him, although they spend most of their time studying and training. His mother died giving birth to her youngest child, Tybalt. Then his father passed away 2 years ago due to an unknown illness, leaving the careless and somewhat lazy Silas to take control of the city. He learned quickly that a good ruler must be fair to his people, but also know when to be just. They can also reward their followers, but must also realize that their men are not above the law and must adhere to it. With the help of his adviser Terovil, Puvil has flourished under the rule of Silas and he has since earned the nickname "The Young Lord." Skills His most notable skills are his quick wit, and his dual swordsmanship. After receiving his hawk at age 10, his father let him choose a weapon to train with and hired a master specialized for that weapon to teach him. Silas, ever so ambitious, decided to train with two swords. Over the years his skills have only grown and he still trains daily to sharpen both his mind and body. Appearance Silas has messy brown hair and striking blue eyes, two traits that have been common in the Hawktree family for generations. He is fairly fit, since he spends most days training in swords and bows or going on runs. He has just a bit of stubble, but not enough to call a full beard yet. His armor is custom made to reflect that of a hawk's head and feathers. When not in armor, he prefers a simple doublet and trousers. He is often accompanied by his hawk companion, Geredil who has ruby colored eyes. Personality Silas, similar to his deceased father, is very kind and generous to his people. He understands the hardships they face and only seeks to better their lives and better Aera. That being said, he also yearns to be like others his age and explore and be free. He often walks the streets with his guards, seeing all there is to see and talking to travelers. When he is wronged or the weak are taken advantage of though, he can work up quite the fury. Biography Spring has just began and Pulvi is doing quite well. Although they need more food, having ate up all their current storage from winter. Silas has traveled to Divu to pay homage to the Queen and gather more foo. He also speaks with the prince and decides that he will come back with him to Pulvi to start his journey abroad. House History and Traditions Hawktree have ruled over Pulvi since it's inception, many years ago. They pride themselves on their rich heritage and their relatively untroubled rule through the years. When a Hawktree turns 10, a rather large party is thrown and they enter the main courtyard where the Hawkwood is located. While the family, guests, and others watch, the child will whistle to the hawks high above. One of the thousands of hawks in the branches flutters down to them and land on their outstretched arm, signifying the new bond between the two. There has never been a recorded incident of a Hawktree family member not being chosen by a hawk. These hawks become life-long companions and are entombed next to their masters in the Hawktree family crypt. The hawks will sometimes bond with outsiders aswell, although it it believed that one must display the traits of Tadriel to gain the affection of a hawk. These hawks also serve as hunting partners, message carriers, and will often join their owner in combat if needed. The next ruler of Puvil will often choose a wife based on her family's status, dowry, and an assortment of other factors. There have been multiple times throughout history though that a Hawktree has married out of love, instead of nobility. The two are joined beneath the Hawkwood in a wonderful ceremony and near the end, place a hawk's feather behind each-other's ear, as is tradition. The sigil of Hawktree is a eagle soaring over the mountains and their words are "Watch Us Soar." Knights of the Hawk It is said that after Tadriel founded Pulvi, six men approached him while he sat on his throne. In unison they all kneeled before him. One of them, the middle-most man who seemed to lead them, spoke up and said, "My liege, we wish to be your shield to guard your allies and your sword to slay your enemies. We will perform any task that is needed, even if it shall cost us our own lives. We wish only to be your knights, your allies in the times to come ahead. Please m'lord, grant us this request." Tadriel sat on his throne and stared downwards at the men, deep in thought.He opened his mouth to voice his answer but was cut off by a piercing screech. In soared his own hawk, Gerdi. He sailed past his companion and came to rest on the shoulder of the man who voiced the request. It was then that Tadriel knew that this was a sign. He rose from his seat and said, "I accept your request and welcome thee into my service. It is by my decree that i name you my Knights of the Hawk. You will protect myself and my allies for years to come and in times of distress, we shall look to you for your strength and fortitude. Rise now, for i bid thee welcome to House Hawktree." Every lord of Pulvi since then has had his own Knights of the Hawk. They are the strongest knights found within Aera and the most stout supporters of House Hawktree. Their unwavering loyalty knows no bounds and they welcome any foe that wishes to do their lord harm. Category:Nobles